Hello Apocalypse
by StorySmall
Summary: Wendy knew something was strange the moment she woke up that morning, but this day turned out to be far worse than she thought.


When she woke up that morning, the first thing Wendy noticed was how unusually dark it was outside. When the redhead had slammed the snooze button on her tirelessly buzzing alarm clock, she almost assumed it had just gone off early due to the absence of the warm morning rays that would usually fill her room at that time. However, when the relentless device went off again, she was forced to check the numbers that were glowing off the screen. Wearily, she rubbed her eyes and looked again to see the clock did indeed read 6:40 in the morning. Wendy muttered something to herself and swung her legs slowly off the side of the bed, revealing her midnight-blue pajama bottoms dotted with five-pointed stars and matching top. She yawned and pushed her wild auburn-red hair away from her eyes as she stumbled up to the window and threw it open. It was just as dark outside as it was inside. Not so much that she couldn't see, but still to a point where every yellow-glowing lamppost and lit window contrasted brightly against the bleary dark blue atmosphere like stars in the sky. This morning, though, there weren't any stars in the sky, as a thick blanket of purple clouds stretched all the way across the sky: from horizon to horizon.

The redhead blinked and took in the scene. It was almost as if the sun decided not to come up this morning. At that moment, the persistent alarm by her bedside chimed once more. Wendy shut the alarm completely off and switched on a light. Universe plunged in darkness or not, Monday was a work day.

Clad in her favorite plaid shirt and blue jeans, Wendy stepped down the stairs that led from the second floor, all the while running a brush through the tangled red mess on her head. She touched each step just so as she walked down, knowing exactly where every pressure point was that would trigger an obnoxious creak. Not like it would have made a difference, as the combination of her father's massive snore that literally shook the house and three smaller, but just as irritating snores of her little brothers drowned out any noise she could have made.

Wendy stole into the kitchen and flipped on the light switch. A bare bulb illuminated the worn down room, casting dark shadows in the corners behind the appliances. Wendy opened the freezer and pulled out a half-empty box of frozen waffles. She inserted one of the rock-hard squares into the toaster and waited patiently as the device did its work. Wendy glanced at the cracked clock held together with duct tape on the microwave and realized she needed to get going. Wendy popped the still cold waffle out of the toaster and ran out to the front door. Throwing on her cowboy boots and her favorite trapper hat, she ran out the door, holding her breakfast in her mouth. She made her way to the garage and pulled it open from the bottom. She disappeared into the pitch dark room, and when she emerged, she was steering a red bicycle with black pedals and handlebars with one hand, and held her underdone breakfast in the other.

As she pedaled down the sidewalk, Wendy had the time to observe the curious weather and try to enjoy her waffle. Her path was lit by the only streetlights, as the sun still hadn't come through, and the clouds billowed all around the sky, not once letting open a break for Wendy to see beyond their heavy mists. A steady wind tossed Wendy's long hair behind her and the still green leaves blew across her neighbors' yards as the gusts carried them.

After she had gone a ways, Wendy heard the rumble of thunder in the distance. She muttered something to herself and took both her hands off the bars to feel her pockets and make sure the phone was still there. To her relief, she felt the familiar shape of the device in her right pocket. Wendy made a mental note to ask either Robbie or her father to pick her up from work. The weather was beginning to feel rather sour, and Wendy was almost certain in would only get worse as the day went on. At least it wasn't raining yet.

"It's over! It's all over!" Wendy almost fell off her bike when old man Mc. Gucket ran right in front of her path out from behind a hedge.

"Whoa, dude! Take it easy!" Wendy shouted, applying the brakes and scraping her feet on the ground to stop just inches before she would have run right over the old coot.

"We're doomed! The end has come! It's all over!"

Before Wendy had a chance to reply, the little old man dashed frantically across the street, knocking over a pair of garbage cans into the road.

Wendy watched the strange man plow through another set of trash cans before he hopped over a fence into someone's backyard. She hesitated and glanced back one more time before pedaling on.

Then the wind began to pick up even more, and Wendy found it difficult to control her bike as the gusts tossed it around, even off the sidewalk. Finally, Wendy jumped off the bike and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She dialed in a number and held the phone to her ear as she walked her bike forward.

"Hello, Dad?" Wendy brushed her hair out of her face. Her hair and her clothes were flapping violently in the wind, and Wendy even stumbled as the heavy gusts tried to push her over.

"It's Wendy, I'm on my way to work," Wendy shouted over the wind rustling the trees and the thunder rolling closer. "I'm going all the way to the Mystery Shack, and I'll probably stay there until the storm is over. Things are getting pretty crazy. Bye."

Wendy flipped the phone shut and shoved it back into her pocket. She bent her head down against the wind, holding tight to her hat with one hand, and dragging her bicycle along with the other. She would have much preferred to go back home, but she had gone so far, the Mystery Shack was far closer at this point. The thunder rumbled, even louder this time, and Wendy did her best to pick up the pace. Her hair was blowing in every which direction, and she struggled to keep her grip on the handlebars of the bike. She could see the front walk of the Shack straight ahead.

Wendy shoved her bike off into someone's yard, and ran as fast as she could towards the wooded area. She could hear her bike blowing into the road behind her. Wendy could barely see where she was going, but she didn't so much as slow down. Her hat blew off and the buttons of her top shirt flew open, but she kept running. Then she stopped.

With a gasp, Wendy watched as a massive object, lumpy and spotted, soared through the air. It looked almost like a small moon as it broke through the cloud cover, the sheer size and speed causing a loud _vwoom_ as it streaked down to the earth. It smashed somewhere in the woods to her right, there was a tremendous crash and a cloud of fire and smoke went shooting up, causing trees to fly up into the air. Seconds later, she felt the force of the blow as the ground shook violently and caused her to fall to her knees. A second of the falling objects crashed through the clouds, then a third, and a forth. Wendy's expression became one of sheer terror as the incredibly large boulder-like objects crashed one by one through the atmosphere like a rain, causing the earth to shake and trees and houses to burst into flame and fly dangerously in all directions. Then the unthinkable happened: One of the particularly large falling objects, up in flame twisted through the air in a straight line towards the Mystery Shack.

Wendy screamed. The little building, dwarfed by the size of the unearthly rain was rattled and was crumbling from the shock of the impact of the other stone-like objects raining down. Wendy saw three…no four figures emerge from the building in a sprint. There was Stan, Dipper, and Soos, who looked like he was carrying Mabel. They ran as fast as they could away from the unsafe structure, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Run! Run!" Wendy shouted, though likely they couldn't hear her for all the crashing all around.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as the figures ran all too slowly from the building and the flaming round thing from the sky crushed the top of the Shack, then the middle then the bottom. Wood planks and tree branches flew everywhere. Then came the impact. Flames burst out like hands grabbing everything they could reach. Wood, rocks, and all kinds of sharp debris flew out into the air. It was like a cloud of death that moved much too quickly.

Wendy screamed as the cloud swept forward, quickly overtaking her friends. Then it grew closer, closer. Wendy's eyes went wide with terror as all the crashing and shaking around her felt like it stopped and the cloud swallowed her whole.

* * *

AN: I had a dreeeeeeam I had a dreeeeeam

Okay so, I wanted to write something I could relate to, and this happened. Hmm...

The world was supposed to end to day, so that works, right?

I do have plans for this story, but I'm not ready to carry through with it yet.

Tell me what you think

Oh! Another note! Wendy does have a tank top under her shirt, so when I said her top shirt blew open, nothing was exposed. Just to clarify. (I seriously hope no one thought that)


End file.
